I Know
by Floral White
Summary: Untuk Viola Nova Cherry Matsuri/"Apa kau masih ingat janjimu, Sakura?"/"A-Aku masih—"/ Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Sakura, Tim tujuh kembali utuh dan perasaannya.../"Aku tahu." /Canon-AT/R&R?


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon-AT , Typo(s),…**

**Dedicated for Viola Nova Cherry Matsuri**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Uchiha, selamat malam," kata Ibiki seraya menutup pintu yang terbuat dari besi tersebut.

"Hn."

Sasuke mendesah lelah, mata kelamnya menatap datar pintu sel tertutup yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal selama sebulan belakangan ini. Diinterogasi selama lebih dari delapan jam membuatnya penat dan lelah. Bagaimana tidak, menjawab hampir dari empat ratus pertanyaan tentu saja sangat melelahkan. Apalagi banyak pertanyaan yang diulang-ulang, hal itu membuatnya jengkel. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya.

Ruangan itu sempit dan gelap, hanya ada sebuah kasur dan kamar mandi. Cahaya rembulan menerobos melalui jendela kecil yang berada jauh di atas tembok, menjadi sumber pelita di kamar gelap tersebut. Sasuke berbaring terlentang di tempat tidur kecil yang sedikit keras, dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah kepala. Mata kelamnya menatap langit-langit kamar sempit tersebut, meskipun sudah sebulan belakangan ini ia berada di sana, tetapi tidak membuatnya betah. Memangnya siapa yang suka tinggal di tempat seperti itu, kalau boleh memilih, Sasuke lebih suka tidur di hutan daripada tempat seperti ini. Tetapi sekali lagi, ini adalah hukuman yang harus diterimanya. Dan juga ini adalah pilihannya, memilih untuk kembali ke desa kelahirannya. Desa yang ingin dilindungi oleh kakaknya dengan begitu banyak pengorbanan.

Nafas Sasuke mulai tenang, dan lambat laun matanya terpejam. Terdengar dengkuran halus di ruangan tersebut, pemuda itu sepertinya memang sangat kelelahan. Sesekali sinar rembulan meredup karena tertutupi awan-awan tipis, dan bahkan beberapa menit sempat gelap saat awan tebal menutupinya.

Semenjak perang berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke telah menjadi seorang tahanan atas tindakan kriminalnya. Meskipun ia turut andil dan sangat berperan dalam membantu pasukan aliansi shinobi, tapi Sasuke tetap harus menerima hukuman dari apa yang telah dilakukannya saat menjadi seorang _missing-nin_.

.

Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, Sasuke terbangun dari tidur dengan sedikit peluh akibat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Mungkin sekarang sudah dini hari, antara jam satu atau jam dua. Ia tidak tahu , karena tidak ada jam di ruangan itu. Ia menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, deru nafasnya yang awalnya sedikit berat sekarang sudah stabil. Sasuke melirik sinar rembulan yang agak redup melalui jendela kecil, lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Perlahan, ia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Walaupun ada lampu di ruangan yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sementara, ia enggan untuk menghidupkannya. Setelah mencapai pintu kamar mandi, ia baru menghidupkan lampu kamar mandi.

Sasuke menikmati sensasi air dingin yang membasuh wajahnya, rasanya menyegarkan. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di kasur yang berdecit ketika ditempati. Helaan nafas terdengar pelan, mata kelamnya kembali melirik ke arah satu-satunya jendela kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar.

Walaupun Sasuke berada di sel tahanan, ia sedikit bersyukur atas keringanan yang diberikan oleh Konoha. Setidaknya, dia tidak diharuskan mengenakan gelang penghisap _chakra_ dan kedua tangan dan kakinya tidak dirantai. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya bisa sedikit lebih leluasa untuk melakukan beberapa hal.

Seperti misalnya sekarang ini, Setelah memastikan semua penjaga telah terlelap, Sasuke bersiap untuk melakukan rutinitasnya seminggu terakhir ini. Setelah membuat beberapa segel tangan, Sasuke langsung menghilang meninggalkan asap putih mengepul.

Angin malam langsung menyambut Sasuke saat sudah berada di luar gedung tahanan, iris merahnya mengawasi daerah sekitar. Saat dirasa aman, dengan tenang ia berjalan pelan melewati jalan utama Konoha. Bulan yang menggantung sempurna di langit seolah menemaninya dalam kesunyian, yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kakinya yang menapaki jalan-jalan di Konoha. Sesekali, Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Hal itu cukup membuat penatnya menghilang.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di sebuah gedung, gedung yang merupakan bangunan terbesar di Konoha tersebut di dominasi oleh warna putih dan _turquise_. Dia berjalan perlahan dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di saku celananya, melewati taman yang cukup besar dan beberapa air mancur. Sasuke terus berjalan di sisi gedung tersebut, indra penciumannya tengah menikmati berbagai macam aroma yang berasal dari beberapa jenis bunga yang terdapat di taman yang dilewatinya. Tanpa sengaja, iris kelamnya menangkap setangkai bunga yang tumbuh liar di dekat air mancur. Bunga tersebut terlihat berbeda dari bunga-bunga yang lainnya, dengan kelopak berwarna merah muda dan tangkai putih yang dihiasi daun-daun kecil memanjang. Bunganya bertingkat dengan dua warna yang berbeda, ungu dan merah. Setelah memperhatikan sejenak, Sasuke memetiknya tanpa berpikir lagi.

.

Ruangan itu gelap, hanya diterangi oleh sinar rembulan yang menyusup melalui jendela yang terbuka. Suasana hening, sunyi karena memang ini sudah malam. Yang terdengar hanya suara monitor yang menandakan kalau orang yang sedang berbaring di tengah ruangan itu masih bernafas.

Sasuke di sana, berdiri di atas kusen jendela dan melompat ke dalamnya. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di ubin rumah sakit yang dingin. Perlahan dia mendekat menuju tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sasuke menyeret sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya di samping ranjang pasien tersebut. Baru saja ia akan duduk, ia ingat dengan bunga yang tengah di genggamnya. Jadi, dia kembali berdiri dan menaruh bunga tersebut di vas kecil yang terletak di atas meja yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari ranjang dengan seprei putih tersebut.

Sasuke duduk diam di kursinya, iris kelamnya menatap lekat wajah gadis yang tengah tertidur damai di depannya. Inilah rutinitasnya seminggu belakangan ini, ia akan menyelinap keluar dari sel tahanan saat dini hari untuk menemani Sakura yang sedang koma. Dan saat fajar menyingsing, Sasuke baru kembali ke tempatnya untuk tidur.

Peperangan memang selalu menimbulkan banyak korban, terutama dari pasukan aliansi. Pihak musuh korbannya masih bisa dihitung, karena pasukannya hampir semua adalah Edo Tensei. Salah satu yang menjadi korban adalah ninja medis terbaik Konoha saat ini, Haruno Sakura.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju tangan kanan Sakura. Posisi Sasuke saat ini adalah di sebelah kanan dari gadis itu. Dengan lembut, ia menggenggam tangan mungil milik gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. Tangan mungil Sakura terasa lembut dan pas di genggamannya.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sasuke hanya akan tetap duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa, karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Terkadang, Sasuke akan mengusap pelan ubun-ubun Sakura. Merasakan helaian lembut surai merah jambu yang terjalin dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Ekspresi datar dan tatapan tajam yang biasa Sasuke tunjukkan kini tidak terlihat. Mata kelamnya terlihat sedikit lembut dan ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan, kerinduan dan juga harapan. Meskipun semua orang mengakui bagiamana kejeniusan dan kehebatan dirinya, tetapi ia sendiri malah menganggap dirinya lemah. Kekuatan dan kejeniusannya tidak berguna jika tidak bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga. Dia pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, bukan hanya sekali. Jadi, ia tidak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi. Karena itu sangat menyakitkan, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin merasakan perasaasn mengerikan itu. Sudah cukup baginya untuk kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, di depan matanya.

"Sakura…" Hanya desisan namanya saja yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke merasa sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, seharusnya waktu itu ia bisa menyelamatkan Sakura. Meskipun itu bukan salahnya, tetapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa hal ini terjadi karena kecerobohannya juga. Seharusnya dia mampu mengalahkan _juubi_ sialan itu, pasti Sakura tidak akan ikut membantu dan terluka seperti ini. Sasuke tahu, _chakra_ Sakura dari awal memang sudah tidak stabil. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan _chakra_ gadis itu memang sudah terkuras, mengingat banyaknya korban yang di rawat Sakura sebagai seorang ninja medis.

"Sakura?!"

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan jari-jari Sakura yang berada di genggamannya bereaksi, awalnya Sasuke mengira itu adalah efek dari remasannya. Untuk mengujinya, ia membuka genggamannya dan memperhatikan jari-jari lentik Sakura. Sudut mulutnya sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum yang samar di bibirnya. Dia dengan jelas bisa melihat gerakan kaku jari-jari mungil di atas telapak tangannya.

.

.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sangat kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Semua yang bisa dilihatnya adalah hitam, seolah berada di dalam sebuah gua yang jauh terletak di dasar bumi. Matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Perlahan, Sakura mulai mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan jari-jarinya sudah sedikit bisa digerakkan, sekarang giliran matanya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai bisa dibuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah gelap, tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya. Samar-samar, dia bisa melihat cahaya redup rembulan di sekitarnya. Lambat laun, Sakura bisa menyesuaikan pandangannya.

"Sakura…"

Mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Sakura tersentak, lantas ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Lehernya terasa sakit saat menengok ke samping, mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama tidak digerakkan. Iris zamrudnya mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, tapi itu sangat sulit untuk mengetahui siapa sosok itu. Disamping karena pandangan matanya yang sedikit samar, tapi juga karena kurangnya cahaya di ruangan itu. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap mencoba untuk memandang lebih jelas sosok di sampingnya, beberapa saat matanya terpejam untuk mengingat suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya. Sakura kembali tersentak saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_," katanya sedikit terkejut. Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering dan sedikit sakit, bibirnya juga terasa kering. Jujur, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah peperangan. Yang dia ingat adalah saat dirinya berlari membantu untuk ikut menyerang _juubi_ yang tengah dikendalikan. Dan setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa-apa , Sasuke tengah duduk di sampingnya. Tentu saja dia sangat terkejut akan hal ini.

Sakura juga sudah menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang, ia sangat yakin kalau dirinya tengah berada di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit Konoha. Ini menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan keadaannya juga.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, lalu kembali dengan segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja. "Kau harus minum," kata Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk duduk.

Sakura mematuhi, dia memang haus dan tenggorokannya juga mungkin sudah seperti jemuran kering.

Sakura kembali berbaring, irisnya memandangi bulan yang masih menggantung sempurna di langit. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berseliweran di otaknya, tapi belum mampu dikeluarkannya. Ia masih lemah, bahkan untuk berbicara saja Sakura harus bersusah payah.

.

Sasuke membisu, ia hanya duduk seperti biasa memandang ke luar jendela seperti Sakura, dengan tangan bersedkap di depan dada. Dia selalu menikmati keheningan seperti ini, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya saat ia mengunjungi Sakura. Hanya bedanya sekarang, Sakura sudah siuman. Dan dia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, meskipun ia tidak secara nyata mengekspresikannya.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia mendengar suara feminim yang sedikit terbata-bata.

"B-Bagaimana kabarmu, S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke melirik pada Sakura yang tengah memiringkan kepala ke arahnya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Awalnya dia mengira akan bertanya tentang kenapa dirinya bisa berada di rumah sakit, bagaimana akhir dari peperangan atau berapa lama ia sudah tertidur di sini. Tetapi tidak, Sakura malah menanyakan keadaan dirinya.

Sejenak, Sasuke kembali melirik ke luar jendela saat sinar rembulan tengah redup karena tersembunyi oleh awan. Lalu perhatiannya kembali ke Sakura, dia tahu pertanyaan Sakura yang sederhana itu akan membutuhkan banyak jawaban. Bukan hanya menanyakan kabarnya saat ini, mungkin kalau bukan situasi seperti ini, Sasuke cukup akan menjawabnya dengan 'baik' saja. Tetapi dia tahu, Sakura membutuhkan jawaban yang lebih.

Sebelum memberikan jawaban pada Sakura, Sasuke mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Seperti tengah mengerjakan soal ujian _chuunin_ saja.

"Aku sedang dalam penahanan untuk satu bulan kedepan," ujar Sasuke, dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, "setelah itu baru harus melakukan pelayanan masyarakat," lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Itu juga terbukti dari keningnya yang mengernyit, mungkin ia sedikit tidak menerima hukumannya yang satu itu. Memikirkan dirinya harus bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang membuatnya sedikit risih, karena dia memang tidak pernah terbiasa akan hal itu. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk beberapa orang. "Dan harus menjalani misi percobaan," tambahnya.

Sakura tersenyum, setidaknya Sasuke tidak mendapat hukuman yang berat. Ia tahu, Naruto pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sasuke menerima hukuman seringan mungkin. Meskipun Sasuke melakukan begitu banyak kesalahan, tetapi itu ada penyebabnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Konoha juga bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dialami Sasuke. Walaupun yang melakukan hal itu adalah para tetua terdahulu.

"Berapa lama… aku tidur?" tanya Sakura kembali memecah keheningan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Satu bulan," jawabnya.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerti kenapa badannya terasa kaku, tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan tertidur selama itu. Mungkin luka yang dialaminya cukup serius, ia tidak tahu itu. sepertinya ia akan menanyakan kondisi dirinya besok.

.

"Aku harus kembali."

Suara berat Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak dari pikiranny. "Apa kau akan ke sini, lagi?"

Sasuke bergumam, "Hn," khas dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," katanya tulus.

Sasuke tidak memberikan respon, dia berdiri dan merapikan selimut Sakura lalu pergi menuju jendela. "Tidurlah!" perintah Sasuke sebelum menghilang di balik jendela.

Sakura langsung menurut, dia memang sudah mengantuk meskipun kenyataannya ia baru bangun setelah satu bulan tertidur. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan mengatup, menyembunyikan iris zamrudnya yang sudah lama tersembunyi.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke masih mengawasi Sakura dari luar jendela. Setelah memastikan gadis itu tertidur, Sasuke baru benar-benar meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Saki," pamit Ino lalu meninggalkan ruangan Sakura sambil menyeret Sai bersamanya.

"Nah, cempat sembuh, jelek."

Sakura mendengus atas kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sai.

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto di ruangan tersebut. "Kau tidak ke Ichiraku, Naruto?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya geli. Ia tahu, dari tadi perut Naruto sudah mengeluarkan suara menggelikan beberapa kali.

Naruto cemberut, "Kau tidak suka aku menemanimu?" tanyanya lalu tertawa saat perutnya kembali bernyanyi.

Sakura terkekeh, "Cacing-cacing di perutmu sudah minta makan, Naruto," candanya.

Naruto mendengus, "Tidak ada cacing di perutku, Sakura-_chan_," pungkasnya, "mungkin _kyuubi_ yang lapar," ujarnya sambil mengelus perut datarnya karena belum terisi.

Sakura mendesah, "Terserah kau saja, Naruto. Aku mau tidur."

Naruto kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Sakura setelah melihat Sakura yang tertidur, "Cepat sekali tidurnya," gumam Naruto lalu menarik selimut hingga ke bawah dagu Sakura. "Cempat sembuh Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya seraya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu. Naruto sudah benar-benar menganggap Sakura sebagai saudara perempuannya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Naruto begitu bersemangat menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Sakura. Dia seringkali mengajak Sakura kencan, tetapi selalu ditolak. Ini seperti kebalikan dari Sakura yang selalu mengajak Sasuke berkencan selesai latihan, dan hasilnya sama saja. Yakni penolakan. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka berdua tidak lagi bertingkah seperti itu, baik Naruto maupun Sakura. Naruto mungkin sudah melepaskan Sakura, karena ia tahu perasaannya tidak mungkin dibalas. Jadi sekarang, Naruto menyayangi Sakura sebagai seorang sahabat dan juga saudara. Sama seperti dia menganggap Sasuke.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, perasaannya pada pemuda Uchiha itu memang tidak pernah berubah. Berawal dari naksir kekanakan hingga menjadi rasa yang lebih mendalam. Sakura tidak lagi ingin memiliki Sasuke secara nyata, tapi cukup melihat pemuda yang selalu menempati hatinya itu bahagia, dia akan ikut bahagia. Karena dia tahu, Sasuke memang mmebutuhkan hal itu dalam hidupnya yang kelam. Jadi, Sakura bisa sedikit mengerti kenapa Sasuke memilih jalan yang berbeda dari mereka, seperti yang pernah dikatakan pemuda itu.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berbaring di ranjang saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dia tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Kau terlihat menikmati menginap di sini, Teme," sindirNaruto menyapa sahabatnya.

Sasuke mengabaikannya, matanya masih terpejam. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi Naruto.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang mudah kesal, langsung mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di atas perutnya.

"Dobe!" geram Sasuke yang langsung duduk dan melempar Naruto hingga membentur tembok.

"Ouch! Itu menyakitkan," gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap pantat dan kepalanya yang terbentur.

Sasuke mendengus dan mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu," kesalnya, "tapi apa yang aku dapatkan," katanya masih meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, entah sejak kapan Naruto berubah menjadi dramatis seperti ini.

Naruto berdiri, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di ranjang yang kosong di sebelah Sasuke. "Sakura-_chan_ sudah siuman dari tiga hari yang lalu, karena aku baru pulang dari Suna, jadi aku juga tahu siang tadi dan langsung datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu," tutur Naruto.

"Hn," respon Sasuke.

Naruto mungkin sedikit berbohong, karena setelah menjenguk Sakura dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Karena kau tidak diperbolehkan keluar, jadi aku memberitahu kabar membahagiakan ini," tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat binar kebahagiaan di mata pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang hokage itu. "Aku sudah tahu," jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Eh, bagaimana bisa—"

"Ibiki," potong Sasuke cepat. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan tentang kunjungan gelapnya tiap malam. Sasuke juga tidak berbohong, Ibiki memang pernah memberitahu dirinya satu hari setelah Sakura siuman.

"Oh…" Naruto mengangguk, "semoga saja dia cepat keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku sangat merindukan tim tujuh berkumpul di Ichiraku," ujar Naruto menerawang. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan saat mereka selalu mampir di sana setelah pelatihan atau baru selesai misi, atau mungkin sekedar untuk makan siang.

Sasuke menatap lantai semen, sejujurnya ia juga merindukan momen-momen saat tim tujuh berkumpul seperti dulu.

"Teme," panggil Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, tetapi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Naruto kemudian duduk bersila, "Aku ingin berbagi kisah tentang misiku, biar kau tidak bosan," kata Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Tidak perlu," balas Sasuke

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Teme. Aku tahu kau bosan," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke mendengus saat Naruto mulai menceritakan tentang misinya, tidak ada yang spesial, menurutnya. Sesekali Sasuke memutar matanya, dia tahu Naruto terlalu melebih-lebihkan tentang kehebatannya saat mengalahkan beberapa ninja dalam satu kali pukul. Jadilah Sasuke ditemani Naruto sampai malam tiba. Meskipun dia enggan mengakuinya, Sasuke sedikit terhibur dengan kedatangan Naruto. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang bisa dia ejek untuk membunuh waktu.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan hati-hati dia turun dari kasur. Baru saja kakinya menyentuh lantai, dia langsung terjatuh karena tidak kuat menahan berat badan. Beberapa saat, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sakura hanya duduk untuk mengumpulkan energinya. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya dia bisa berdiri.

Pelan-pelan, Sakura melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, ia mengambil beberapa potong kain terlebih dahulu di meja beroda di samping ranjang pasien. Pintu tertutup, lalu suara air mengalir terdengar jelas dari luar.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja lengan panjang dan rok di bawah lutut. Saat menutup pintu, Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara berat seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura langsung berbalik dan melihat Sasuke sudah duduk bersedekap di kusen jendela. Wajahnya sedikit memanas saat merasakan tatapan Sasuke di sekujur tubuhnya.

"A-Aku baru selesai mandi," ujar Sakura perlahan kembali ke kasur.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke mengikuti setiap langkah Sakura. sakura yang menyadari hal ini menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Kau masih sakit, bodoh!" desis Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya setelah duduk di kasur dengan kedua kaki menjuntai, "Di sini sedikit panas," cicit Sakura memberi alasan.

Yang dikatakan Sakura mungkin sesuatu yang bodoh, karena di ruangan itu ada sebuah AC yang terpasang.

Keheningan meliputi mereka berdua selama beberapa menit, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan, "Ayo pergi!" perintahnya.

Sakura mendongak, lalu menatap sasuke yang sudah turun dari kusen jendela. Kedua alisnya mengernyit bingung, "Apa maksudmu? kita akan ke—"

"Bukannya kau ingin kesana, dengan menyelinap diam-diam?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

"Eh…" Sakura tersenyum kaku, telunjuk kanannya menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah, malu karena rencananya sudah diketahui. "Bagaimana kalau Tsunade-_sama _tahu, kita bisa mendapat masalah," gumamnya.

"Hn… cepatlah!" kesal Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masih duduk di kasurnya.

Sakura akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sasuke, Sasuke lalu memberikan ruang pada Sakura di depan jendela. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat merasakan kedua lengan Sasuke melingkar di bahu dan pahanya. Sakura terkesiap kaget saat merasa dirinya sudah tidak menginjak lantai dan kepalanya berbenturan dengan dada Sasuke.

"Untuk menghemat waktu," kata Sasuke seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang belum ditanyakan Sakura.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Dia sangat gugup sekaligus senang dengan kontak fisik yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia bisa memastikan seluruh wajahnya memerah hingga mencapai leher dan telinganya.

.

Sasuke melompat melewati atap-atap rumah Konoha, mungkin karena malam dan bulan belum keluar, jadi tidak ada orang yang menyadai kalau itu adalah dirinya. disamping itu, hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha tengah menghadiri ferstival Hanabi. Itulah tujuan mereka sekarang, untuk menyaksikan indahnya kembang api yang akan menghiasi langit Konoha malam ini. Walaupun dirinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan festival semacam itu, tetapi karena gadis yang ada di gendongannya inilah yang membuat ia pergi ke sana. Dia tidak tahu kenapa melakaukan hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti ini, tetapi setidaknya dia tidak jadi membiarkan Sakura untuk pergi ke festival itu sendirian. Yang pada akhirnya akan membuat kondisi gadis itu memburuk, dan membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Termasuk dirinya.

"Kita sudah sampai," Sasuke lalu menurunkan Sakura.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, dia kira Sasuke akan membawanya ke lapangan tempat diadakannya festival. Sekarang mereka malah berada di sebuah bukit yang di kelilingi hamparan rumput hijau. Iris hijaunya menatap penuh tanya ke arah Sasuke, kenapa dia membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Seharusnya mereka akan melihat kembang api.

"Dari tempat ini, kau akan lebih leluasa," ucap Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan Sakura. Dia lalu melangkah pelan untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk duduk.

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu mengekori Sasuke. Saat melihat Sasuke duduk, ia ikut mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu.

Memang, dari atas sini, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat lampu-lampu dan orang-orang yang berkumpul di lapangan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga bisa melihat hampir ke seluruh penjuru Konoha. rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat sedikit kecil dari ukuran sebenarnya.

Suara ledakan membuat Sakura mencari sumber suara. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat begitu banyak kembang api dengan berbagai macam warna dan bentuk mulai menghiasi langit konoha, yang saat ini memang kebetulan sedang gelap karena bulan belum muncul. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, rasanya sangat mengagumkan.

Dengan sudut matanya, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih terkesima dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia tahu, Sakura sangat menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. Ia ingat, dulu saat mereka masih _genin_, Sakura datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajaknya ke festival seperti ini. Dia yang awalnya sangat enggan untuk pergi akhirnya menyerah juga, setelah Sakura memintanya bahkan hampir memaksanya untuk ikut. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura waktu itu—yeah, Sasuke memang susah untuk menolak permintaan Sakura, pengecualian dengan ajakan kencan, karena kencan tidak ada dalam kamus Sasuke.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura tersenyum tulus. Matanya bebinar menandakan ia sedang senang—tidak, dia bahagia.

Mendengar suara lembut Sakura, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis itu. "Hn," balasnya.

Sakura kembali menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menikmati berbagai macam bentuk kembang api yang meluncur di langit.

.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda.

Sakura menoleh, ia sedikit gugup saat mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya intens. "Kenapa, Sasuke -_kun_?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Aku…" Sasuke mengambil nafas, "minta maaf," katanya cepat lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Mengucapkan tiga kata itu sangat sulit bagi Sasuke, lebih sulit daripada menebas musuhnya dengan pedangnya.

Sakura tertegun, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu. "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kembang api yang masih berpendar di langit, "Untuk semuanya," jelas Sasuke. Dia tidak perlu mendefiniskan satu persatu, dia yakin Sakura mengerti apa yang di maksudnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku juga minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya menerawang, mengingat ia juga pernah berniat untuk membunuh Sasuke Meskipun akhirnya tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kosakata anehnya,"Hn."

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "semenjak kau pergi, tim tujuh tidak sama lagi tanpamu."

"…"

"Kau tahu," kata Sakura melanjutkan, "aku mengambil begitu banyak pelajaran saat kepergianmu. Aku baru mengerti bagaimana rasanya kesepian itu, mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang yang berharga," renungnya. "Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna, membiarkan temanku mengambil jalan yang salah," tambahnya, "dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," imbuhnya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sakura, dia tidak tahu pernah berpikir Sakura akan merasa seperti itu.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, jalan kita berbeda. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti dengan pilihanmu itu, dan berharap kau akan tetap bersama kami." Memori saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha malam itu langsung menyeruak di kepalanya, sampai sekarang Sakurapun tidak bisa melupakannya. Bahkan ia masih ingat dengan jelas semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke waktu itu. "Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, dan aku menghormati jalan telah yang kau pilih itu, Sasuke-_kun_," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sasuke merasa sedikit senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka, Sakura akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sasuke memang tidak pernah peduli dengan perkataan orang-orang tentang dirinya, tetapi mengetahui Sakura itu berbeda dari mereka, ia tersenyum dalam hati.

"…Tapi, bukan berarti aku setuju dengan tindakan kriminal yang kau lakukan." Sakura mendesah pelan, "Kami begitu takut saat mengetahui namamu tercantum di buku Bingo," ujar Sakura dengan nada lirih jika mnegingat hal itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, antara senang dan marah mengetahui rekan-rekannya begitu sangat peduli pada dirinya. "Sakura…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyuarakan pikirannya.

Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke, senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya, "Tidak peduli dengan apapun yang sudah terjadi, sekarang kau sudah di sini. Kembali pada kami, itu sudah sangat cukup."

"Aa…" respon Sasuke.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat, Sakura dan Sasuke sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Angin malam yang berhembus terasa dingin bagi Sakura, kedua tangannya ia satukan di atas pangkuannya. Surai merah mudanya terbang lembut saat angin bertiup, iris hijaunya menatap langit yang berwarna warni karena ledakan kembang api.

Sasuke yang sudah memperhatikan Sakura dengan sudut matanya, tahu kalau gadis itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia melihat jari tengah dan jempol gadis itu bergesekan dari tadi, menandakan Sakura tengah bingung dan gugup memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Dia juga tidak tahu. Sasuke hanya tahu kebiasaan Sakura saat gugup memang selalu begitu.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura mengambil nafas dalam, saat gadis itu mengggigit bibir bawahnya juga tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Aku—"

"Apa kau masih ingat janjimu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memotong pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit kaget saat Sasuke memotong perkatannya, dan sekarang dia malah bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Tetapi kemudian sesuatu di klik dalam kepalanya, dan hal ini membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas. Apa mungkin maksud Sasuke, perkataannya malam itu. Sekarang Sakura malah lupa dengan tujuannya sendiri.

"Malam itu, kau berjanji…" Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan perkatannya. Ini seperti bukan dirinya.

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang, perutnya terasa aneh seperti ia terjatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. "Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia," gumamnya, tapi cukup di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Apa semua perkataanmu waktu itu masih berlaku?"

Sakura merasakan pipinya semakin memanas, "Tentu saja," katanya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk, "sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tidak pernah bisa berpaling," imbuhnya merujuk pada pengakuannya malam itu. Bagaimana Sakura dengan lantang mengakui perasaannya pada Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu mau tetap tinggal.

Hatinya terasa hangat, mengetahui gadis ini masih menunggunya membuat dirinya mempunyai tujuan hidup. Sasuke sedikit kaget meskipun dengan cepat dia bisa mengendalikannya, saat merasakan tangan Sakura yang menyentuh lengannya. _Onyx_ kelamnya langsung menangkap permata bening milik Sakura, mereka berdua sama-sama terhanyut menyelami iris masing-masing.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura bergumam pelan, kontak mata mereka masih belum terputus, "A-Aku…" Sakura menggeram dalam hati, kenapa begitu sulit mengatakannya. Dia tidak takut jika ditolak, ia hanya ingin mengungkapakan perasasannya, meskipun Sasuke tidak membalas. Sakura hanya ingin membuat hatinya lega.

"A-Aku masih—"

"Aku tahu." Sasuke kembali memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap bingung, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke. Dan saat merasakan lengan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya, Sakura mulai memahami .

"Aku tahu, Sakura," kata Sasuke menegaskan. Dengan pelan ia menarik kepala Sakura hingga bersandar ke dadanya. Lengan kanannya memeluk punggung Sakura protektif dan pipinya ia tempelkan di atas pucuk kepala Sakura. "Terima kasih," gumamnya rendah. Hidungnya menggali ke dalam helaian lembut mahkota _pink_ gadis dalam rengkuhannya.

Sakura meringkuk nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke, dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak jauh seperti dirinya. Sakura tertawa dalam hati, ternyata Sasuke juga bisa gugup. Akhirnya perasaannya terbalas, tim tujuh juga sudah utuh kembali. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, pikirnya.

.

,

**Owari**

.

.

Viola Nova Cherry Matsuri (bingung mau manggil apa), maaf kalau ficnya kurang memuaskan ya. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan dan tidak membosankan melihat wordsnya yang lebih dari 4k. Dan mengenai judul ficnya, saya bingung mau kasih judul apa. Kebetulan lagi dengerin lagunya Yui yg "I Know" jadi saya ngambil itu saja, hehehe.


End file.
